phantom_of_the_killfandomcom-20200213-history
Freikugel (Gun Mage 3★)/Character Quest
Transcript Episode 1: Secret Freikugel: Achtung! I think we need a secret, something just between you and I. Freikugel: No need to look so confused like that. Freikugel: Just follow me into that forest over there, that's all! Freikugel: Wouldn't you like to know why my machinegun never misses? Freikugel: Shooting at everything like that, I'm bound to hit something? You might be right! Freikugel: You're very sharp! My talking and my shooting are uber fast! Freikugel: Nein, nein, nein! No need to look at me with such pity! Freikugel: Do you believe in things that can't be seen? Freikugel: Ja! There are many mysteries in this world of ours! Freikugel: So do you believe? Ja, of course you do! Freikugel: Then we're off! Freikugel's magical mystery tour begins! The commander's answer seemed to be to her liking. With no small amount of hesitation, the commander followed her into the forest. Episode 2: Ceremony Freikugel: What's wrong? Kommandants should be more brave! Freikugel: No problem, you'll see once we get deep enough into the forest! Freikugel: Or is something else bothering you? Freikugel: Are you afraid you'll become a monster and attack me? Freikugel: Nein, nein! I'm so scared! You'll eat me! Freikugel: ...Like I said, nix that pitying look! Freikugel: We're here! Just let me get started. ---- Question 1=''"What're you drawing on the ground?"'' Freikugel: Wanna know? It's a secret! |-|Question 2=''"It's a nice drawing, pretty big too."'' Freikugel: It has to be, otherwise it won't work. |-|Question 3=''"I'm not gonna get sacrificed, am I?"'' Freikugel: Nein, you have nothing to fear! ---- Freikugel: Just be patient, it'll be finished soon enough. Freikugel: What's that? Is this a magic circle? Ja, you're right. Freikugel: All I have to do now is start this magic ritual to give me more power! Freikugel: Look away, now. Don't turn around, or else this ritual won't work! Freikugel: For the last time, you won't be sacrificed! Kommandants shouldn't be so chicken. Freikugel: Don't worry, just do this for me! Please. Freikugel: Life should be fun, at least off the battlefield. Her voice was shaky now, nowhere near as confident as before. Episode 2: Secret Magi Freikugel: W-Well, I guess we should get started! Freikugel: Once this ritual starts, I want you to clear your mind. Freikugel: Don't think about anything. Only then can you get more power. Freikugel: The ultimate power, strong enough to keep going through countless battles... Her lack of confidence, this odd mood... Was she really trying to summon a demon? ---- Question 1=''"Stop! Think about what you're doing!"'' Freikugel: ...I have, I did. |-|Question 2=''"Just hold on, we don't have to do this!"'' Freikugel: I...I can't wait, not anymore. |-|Question 3=''"Don't sell your soul!"'' Freikugel: My soul? ...Still, I want power. ---- Freikugel: Let's get started, then. Just hold still... Freikugel: Kommandant... Freikugel: *Hug* She could be felt on the commander's back. Freikugel: Done! Look at all the power you have given me, can you tell? Freikugel: The ultimate power of a healing touch! This is my new skill! Freikugel: "Secret Magi," I'll call it! All that worrying was over nothing. Somehow she had discovered a new skill, too. Freikugel: I've never done this before. I was so nervous... Still, all's well that ends well. Freikugel: Hm? No, it's not a magic circle. Haven't you ever seen a heart shape? Freikugel: Oh, one more thing. For this to work, we have to keep doing this every so often. Freikugel: You want my machinegun to keep hitting its mark, don't you? She said, with a wink. If anything, her cuteness had definitely powered up. Category:Character Quest